


Summoning

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Tumblr Shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Very light horror for comedic effect, danphanwritingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: “They say if you turn off all the lights, write in green marker ‘Public Enemy Number One’ on the mirror and chant ‘Inviso-Bill’ three times, Danny Phantom appears in your bathroom to kick your ass.”“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard… Do you have any green markers?”
Series: Tumblr Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090028
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I usually smash out these oneshots in one sitting, run them through Grammarly, and then post them without a second thought. So I was completely unaware that just before I threw this up on ffnet and Ao3 that [another oneshot for the same prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553688) had just been posted too! Please go and give it some love, asarcasticchild writes with real charm and humour!

Danny slouched as much as he could while being dragged forcefully up the stairs. He turned his admittedly small mass into dead weight, and his feet bumped limply against each step. “I don’t get why this is necessary,” he whined. “This isn’t even your house.”

“Shut up,” Dash snapped, yanking Danny up another couple of steps. “Damn it, Kwan, help me out here!”

“There’s not a lot of space,” Kwan mumbled from somewhere behind them, but then Danny felt thick hands wrap around his ankles and lift his dangling legs off the floor. He did his best to remain as inconveniently limp as possible, but with Kwan’s help, Dash managed to carry him the rest of the way up without any further issues.

The bass from the party below them pounded through Danny’s bones, but he didn’t bother even trying to call out. If anyone heard him over the din he doubted that they’d come to his aid, so his best option was to slip away once his tormentors were too distracted to notice strategic intangibility.

Still, he wondered why they were bothering to drag him upstairs to beat him up. Surely it would have been easier to just take him out to the backyard or something.

He hung between them like an animal ready to be roasted on a spit as they carried him across the landing, and before Danny could discreetly slip away he found himself being squeezed into a tiny bathroom. Kwan shut the door. This was an older house, so the bathroom door had one of those locks with a key, which Kwan twisted until it clicked before removing it and slipping it into his pocket.

They let go, and Danny slumped in the cramped space. There wasn’t enough room to sprawl inconveniently on the floor, so he contented himself with jamming his elbows and the heels of his sneakers against the other boys’ shins.

“Get up,” Dash snapped, and Danny yelped as he grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him to his feet.

“What, _another_ faceful of toilet water?” Danny wheezed, eyeing the porcelain bowl. “One isn’t enough for you this week?”

Dash gave him a brusque shake before releasing Danny’s collar. “No. Tonight, you’re our bait.”

Danny snorted, glancing between the two of them in the washed-out light of the single yellow bulb. “For what, the toilet kraken?”

Kwan sighed, and Danny realised that this was going to be another one of Dash’s stupid ideas. “They say if you turn off all the lights, write in green marker ‘Public Enemy Number One’ on the mirror and chant ‘Inviso-Bill’ three times, Danny Phantom appears in your bathroom to kick your ass.”

Danny blinked. The bass changed tempo, beating faster beneath the floor and pulsing through his sneakers. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, he bit back a grin. This was too easy, right...? “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” he said, the words tight as he fought down laughter. “Do you have any green markers?”

Dash frowned. “What, you’ll do it? We haven’t even threatened you yet.” Nevertheless, he fished a green-capped whiteboard marker out of his pocket.

Danny snorted and took it. “It’s never going to work.”

“Bloody Mary works,” Kwan insisted.

Danny uncapped the marker with a shrug and shuffled awkwardly around Dash so that he could reach the mirror. “Not sure if legends count,” he said, “but hey, it’s worth a shot. You usually have to turn the lights off for these kinds of things though.”

Kwan obediently flipped off the light, and it took a moment for Danny’s eyes to adjust to the weak illumination from the porch that managed to find its way through the frosted glass window above the toilet.

Dash fumbled in the dark beside him, and Danny quickly split himself into duplicates and turned one invisible before the light from Dash’s phone split the darkness.

“No light,” Danny reiterated.

Dash scowled, the angles of his face deeper in the gloom. “Just get on with it,” he snapped, shoving Danny against the vanity.

Danny heaved a long, pitiful sigh. “Okay, fine... Inviso-bill. Inviso-bill. Inviso-bill.”

They lapsed into silence, and in the spaces between bass beats, Danny realised that the other two were holding their breaths. He bit back another laugh and gave his invisible duplicate the slightest mental nudge.

Dash’s phone went dark, and the faint orange light from outside bled into toxic green. Like a switch had flipped, the words on the mirror glowed the same shade, and faintly glowing mist began to billow from the sink and toilet bowl.

Okay, so maybe it was a little too much, but when Kwan flipped the light switch and whimpered when the room stayed dark, terror began to roll off Danny’s tormentors in thick waves. It buoyed his core with energy, and Danny stopped trying to fight back his grin as his duplicate shifted into ghost form and slipped into the mirror.

Phantom’s face appeared behind the words, and Danny untethered his core a little bit more than he normally would. His duplicate’s hair burst into white flame, eyes burning as his mouth split into a grin, revealing a set of wickedly gleaming fangs.

Dash squeaked, and there was the metallic ting of something hitting the floor. Probably the key, but Danny wasn’t about to check.

Ectoplasm began to drip down the mirror, dribbling through the letters and blurring their shape. “You dare to summon me?” The duplicate hissed in a voice that was hollow with the promise of the grave. Even Danny had to admit that it was pretty impressive.

The bass faded to nothing, and Danny gasped as someone shoved him up against the mirror. “He did!” Dash squeaked. “The ghost hunters’ kid!”

The duplicate tilted his head, eyes narrowing to calculating slits. The temperature plummeted, and frost flowers bloomed around the borders of the mirror. “Reaaaaally?” he drawled. Danny sent another mental prompt, and the ghost’s grin widened. Like Samara from The Ring, the Phantom in the mirror reached out with a gloved hand that had sharpened into talons, gripping the edge and pulling himself out head-first.

He slithered a bit ungracefully off the vanity and onto the floor, pooling like mist in the impossibly small space around the humans’ feet before rising again to hover above their heads.

Dash and Kwan both cried out with varying notes of panic, pressing back against the door. One of them clawed at the doorknob, but it refused to budge without the key. Danny turned his head away before they could notice his grin.

The duplicate leered down at them. “You know what _I_ think?” he hissed. “I think that if I hurt the Fenton boy, his parents won’t be too thrilled. You two on the other hand? Why, nobody would _care_ if I had a bit of fun, would they?”

Dash moaned, and Danny pushed for the duplicate to wrap things up. This was fun and all, but the last thing he needed was to actually give either of them a heart attack, because they’d inevitably turn around and pin it back onto him. It just wasn’t worth the trouble.

The duplicate cackled with a flair that any cartoon villain would be proud of, his aura flaring brightly enough to momentarily blind. Danny used the distraction to blink both versions of himself into invisibility, turning intangible as well so that Dash and Kwan couldn’t touch him and realise he was still there. He reabsorbed the duplicate as the green light faded from the room, the mist dissipating and the faint orange porch light once again reaching tentative fingers through the tiny high-set window.

There was the click of a light switch, and the bathroom was once again washed with flat yellow light.

Dash slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs, eyes wide and breathing erratic as the bass began to beat through the walls once more.

“Where’d Fenton go?” Kwan rasped, his voice tight with the promise of breaking if he spoke too loudly.

“I dunno,” Dash whispered. “Just... we were never up here, okay? We never saw him tonight.”

Danny pressed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any sound, fighting back laughter for all he was worth.

Kwan shuddered. “Let’s never do that again.”

Dash murmured in assent, and Danny grabbed the dropped key before either of them could notice it before slipping intangibly out through the floor.


End file.
